


Black

by Reedusslut_red



Category: Flandus - Fandom, Norman Mark Reedus - Fandom, Norman/Oc, Sean Patrick Flanery - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Betrayal, Blood, Cheating, Dark, Erection, Man on Man, Multi, Murder, Rape, Suicide, delightfully dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedusslut_red/pseuds/Reedusslut_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This story is written in Norman's P.O.V.)</p><p>Norman finds his way home to his cheating wife and best friend, Sean Patrick Flanery. The betrayal stung more than the act itself. He wants revenge, but things go too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea from listing to the song "The End" By Blue October. 
> 
> I know, I know... It's dark and depressing but I couldn't get it out of my brain so I wrote it. And here we are...

Darkness surrounded me as I aimlessly walked through the backyard and sneaked into my old house. The shadow of the branches surrounding our house reached forward, like death’s disfigured fingers.

I made it inside the living room, the room was spinning. The house was dark; the only light remaining was from the bedroom door that stood partially opened. The small lamp dimmed the hallway. The only source of light was hiding at the end of the hallway. Was our house always this black? No. It used to be full of life once. I can remember her laughter echoing and bouncing against the walls as our house was brightened by summer’s light. Now all I can hear is her betraying moans aching along the darkness. This used to be my house.

I slowly made my way to the bedroom door in a daze. I could see their naked bodies rebounding before I even made it to the dimmed room. Then I saw her, her flawless naked body on top of his, riding him.  The high pitched ringing in my ears told me this was real. This used to be my wife.

I creeped to the dark corners of the room, using the natural shadows bouncing off the walls to hide my presence. I watched them for a while longer. My once best friend embraced her body, the woman I loved. My left hand shook with rage as I gripped tighter onto the pistol. I could feel the gun trembling inside my sweaty palm as my vision bored into the scene of their bodies dancing together.

This is not my best friend. This is not my house. This is not my beautiful wife, not anymore.

I raised the gun, aiming at my beloved goddess first as I took a few calming steps forward into the light. My hand was no longer shaking. I was serene with resolve now. How could I let this go? I have to fix this on my own. 

I heard the screaming and curse words from his mouth first. She turned. Her face was shocked with fear as she saw her darling husband pointing a gun at her. I loved the sound of her screaming. It was nice to see her scared.

“Yes baby scream for me. Scream for your stupid husband.” I said before I cocked the pistol and pulled the trigger.

The smell of blood filled my nostrils. It’s almost over. I grinned when I saw the red splatter against the pastel wall.

“I chose you last.” I said before I turned to my best friend and pulled the trigger again. The gaping hole in his palm made my insides tingle. I wanted to lick the blood that was pouring from his hand. “This won’t be quick. And you will not enjoy this.” I taunted him. “Put your face on the pillows.”

I stroked my darling’s lifeless arm as I came to the side of the bed before turning my attention to him again. He was whimpering in the pillow. His muffled cries sounded so far away. Funny. He was always the fearless man but now I terrified him.

“Did you like fucking her sweet pussy all the times I was away?” I snickered. I knew the answer was yes.

He sobbed into the pillow. “Fuck you.” I heard.

“You would. But not tonight.”

I quickly undid my belt and stroked my flaccid penis to a full erection. Tonight he would get more than what he bargained for. I pressed the barrel of the pistol against the back of his head to ensure he wouldn’t fight back. I pushed my shaft inside his back entrance. He stilled underneath me. The suppressed sounds were now between a painful grunting to a growling rumble that came from deep in his throat.

I pushed and pushed inside of him. The blackness came and went in my vision as I fucked my lost wife’s lover. The power I felt was overwhelming. It was going to make me explode too soon. My finger wavered in front of the trigger as I lost control. It felt just too damn good.

“Admit it Sean. You like my cock in your ass better.” I hissed in pleasure.

 “Fucking just kill me man. Just do it.” Sean implored.

“Was it worth it? All of this?” I asked him.

“Normie… I’m sorry.” He moaned. “I did it for you.”

“You fucked my wife for me?” I barked .

“Would you rather it would have been someone else?”

“If it you were somewhere else I would have just shot you. But I wanted you to feel some of the pain I felt when I discovered. Not that you’re not completely enjoying this.” I snickered, shoving my shaft harder inside his ass to my my point.

He moaned and I grinned wider.

“Yeah you love my cock Seanie.” I mocked him.

I drove deeper and deeper inside his body. The fingernails of my free hand were digging into his back while he laid completely paralyzed under me.  I climaxed inside of him with a roar.

I cocked the trigger again but this time I waited.

“Just do it.” He pleaded with me again.

My steady hand was no longer steady. I began shaking uncontrollably again. Shit. I cursed. This already went too far. I squeezed my eyes shut as I pulled the trigger. I opened my eyes after the sound of the shot lingered in the air. My eyes stung with tears for the first time tonight.

“I’m sorry Sean. Oh god what have I done.” I sobbed.

Many moments went by before I brought the barrel to my mouth. I cocked the pistol for the third time and pulled the trigger. All I saw was black.


End file.
